


What Gave You the Notion?

by leatherandlace



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Day of Swan Queen Week Summer of 2015! Prompt: Emma and/or Regina is jealous! Ruby and Regina are getting a bit too close for Emma's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gave You the Notion?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay, second day of Swan Queen Week! This prompt was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. My apologies for any grammatical errors. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos below.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

_God, ever heard of personal space_? This was the only thought in Emma’s mind as she watched the two brunette’s across the diner. Ruby was laughing, eyes bright and smile wide, and she was leaning into Regina, their shoulders touching as they shared a ‘moment’. Regina, her poignant and reserved self as always, laughed quietly, her cheeks aflame.

“What the Hell is so funny?” Emma mumbled to herself, staring at the hot cocoa in front of her. She lifted the lid to her lips, grudgingly tasting a sip and soon after realizing she had lost her appetite.

She stared at the two women, her frown growing second by second. Ruby was currently trying to feed Regina a French fry, and Regina was having none of it (typical). Ruby gave her a puppy dog face, and eventually the mayor gave in. _What?_ Emma thought, fuming. _My puppy dog eyes never work!_

Emma put down her now-cold cocoa, laying a five next to it and practically ran out of Granny’s.

Why was she acting like this? It never bothered her before, Ruby and Regina’s relationship. Well, they weren’t in a relationship, but it sure seemed like it lately. It was as if every night the two women were out for drinks, and though they invited Emma, the sheriff never wanted to go. It was too…painful, in a way. Emma though that she was Regina’s go-to person, her friend. They had gone through enough for the blonde to earn that spot, in her opinion.

Apparently not, though, because Ruby had just sauntered into Regina’s life one day, and they had been inseparable ever since.

She supposed she should be happy for Regina. She finally had a friend, someone who she could talk to, have fun with.

Emma just wanted it to be her.

******

Regina had invited Emma for dinner, the first night they’ve had alone in what seemed like weeks. Emma assumed it was because Ruby had to work that night, but whatever.

She and Regina had just finished their lasagna (the savior’s favorite dish), and they headed into the study and sat on one of the deep red couches. The mayor poured herself some cider—whiskey for Emma—and it brought her back to the first time they met. Emma had been blown away by the brunette’s surreal beauty, and how her emotions were so haywire that night. She hadn’t made rational decisions around Regina from the start, and to this day Regina was the only one who made the sheriff feel challenged and angry and proud and loved and aroused all at once.

Emma hadn’t realized Regina was talking until a pair of brown eyes and quizzical eyebrows disrupted her reverie. “Oh, uh…yeah.” She nodded with false enthusiasm, taking her sip of whiskey and praying she had said the right thing.

“You are?” Regina looked hurt. Shit, she should’ve just laughed or something.

“What? No, sorry, I didn’t hear you.” Emma blushed, looking at the bottom of her glass and mentally slapping herself in the face.

Regina repeated her question, “Are you angry with me?”

“Of course not.” Emma immediately softened her probably frustrated expression, sliding closer to Regina. She set her whiskey down, and the little buzz in her veins caused her to reach over and grab Regina’s hand. “I’m sorry if I’ve been acting like that. What have I been doing?”

“It’s just…” Regina let out a shaky breath, letting Emma’s thumb rubbing circles on her palm relax her, “You never want to have dinner anymore, and whenever you see me you do that polite smile you only give strangers. You never want to hang out with me and Ruby—“

“See, that’s why.” Emma said, looking away from Regina’s saddened face.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s always ‘me and Ruby’ and ‘oh, yeah sure, Emma can come too’.” Emma put her hands up in the air. “We haven’t seen each other in forever because you’re too busy going out with Ruby. I know you probably don’t want to hang out because you guys are dating, and I get that. But it still hurts.” Emma looked down at her lap, then back up at Regina, whose emotions went from sad to appalled extremely fast.

“Miss Swan, what gave you the notion that me and Ruby were dating? Because I assure you, that is 110% _not true._ ” Regina shook her head in disbelief, looking at Emma like she was crazy.

“Wait, really?” Emma was just as surprised as Regina in the moment.

“I figured, since you guys are always together, eating at the Diner and such that you were dating.” “First of all, Ruby and I have only gone out for drinks like, five times I think. Second, she works at the Diner, if you haven’t noticed. She’s been cooking me food since this damned curse started, and it’s only natural that we’re friends.” Regina rolled her eyes. “And third, Miss Lucas may be attractive, and an overall nice person, and I wouldn’t necessarily object to going on a date with her…” She looked at Emma, who was giving her an exasperated look, “she’s not my type.”

Regina stared at her, and they were incredibly close—much to Emma’s liking. Emma looked down, trying to conceal the small smile slowly spreading across her face. Her pink cheeks gave her away, though.

Smitten by the Savior’s adorable blush, Regina got even closer to the woman. “Besides,” She broke the silence, and Emma looked up to meet her eyes again, “I have my sights set on someone else.”

Emma’s brain seemed to stop for a few seconds, and then the gears in her mind went into overdrive. She leaned in towards Regina, her entire body holding its breath. The mayor closed the gap between them, enveloping Emma’s lips in her own.

Like any first kiss, it started out slow, hesitant. But as soon as both women realized how freaking long they’ve been waiting for this god damned kiss, it was as if an explosion took place between them. Before Regina even knew what was happening, Emma was on top of her, locking her in a bruising kiss. She grabbed onto anything she could, peppering kisses along Emma’s neck and collar bone and chin. The blonde took hold of Regina’s chin, jerking it upward from the nave of her neck so she could draw out a low, agonizing kiss from Regina’s shoulder to the corner of her mouth.

“God, I’m glad I invited you over.” Regina managed to gasp throughout Emma’s assault of lips and tongue and teeth on her neck. Emma went up for air and chuckled at the joke, and then looked at the woman with resolution.

“And God, am I glad you invited me here, and not Ruby.” Emma winked at her, and then they were kissing, kissing, kissing, and Regina wasn’t sure she’d ever want it to stop.


End file.
